


Delivery

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, M/M, why is this ignis' life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis delivers the latest gemstone to Dino, and gets propositioned for his trouble.





	Delivery

"Wotta beaut," Dino said, holding the gemstone up to the light so it glittered and shone. "His Royalness is a man of his word, you tell him that from me."

Ignis held back a sigh. Noct was visible on the pier across the bay, having foisted the delivery off on Ignis, as Dino had doubtless observed. "We did have an... arrangement," he hinted, trying to reign in his irritation.

"Yeah." Dino leaned back, dragging his gaze up from Ignis' crotch to meet his eyes, and winked. "You and me, we could have an arrangement of our own, how's about it?"

Vivid images sprang to Ignis' mind: one step forward and he could free his cock and shut Dino up – _gag_ him – with it. He could brace his hands against the wall and fuck that smart mouth, and at the same time turn his head to watch an oblivious Noct. He swallowed; Dino's gaze dropped and he grinned at what he saw like he'd just got the scoop of a lifetime.

"No," Ignis said, hating the waver he couldn't keep out of his voice. "Just the tip, please."

And then he realized what he'd just said, as Dino cackled with laughter. His face burned.

"Someday, sweetheart, I'm gonna get you to rub me the right way, if you know what I mean," Dino said, wiping tears from his eyes. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, which he handed over. "Here you are. This reporter keeps his word."

Ignis glanced over the intel. Mostly confirmation of his own surmises, but welcome nonetheless. "We do appreciate your assistance."

"And I appreciate your ass every time you go, but I'd rather see you coming."

"Enough," Ignis said, sharply. "I'm afraid I haven't time for any kind of dalliance."

Dino shrugged, still smiling. "You'll be back, and I'll be here. Ciao, bello." He rested his hands on his crossed knees, signaling that the conversation was over.

Ignis suppressed a childish desire to get the last word, and he was honest enough with himself to know this was because he was too... affected... to think of a witty retort. He turned on his heel, shoulders back and spine straight, and walked away. He refused to let himself glance back, for fear of meeting Dino's eyes.


End file.
